Many industries, such as the oil and gas industry, are supplied with equipment that is overseen by an asset management system. The equipment is often transported in various types of containers. Containers can include boxes, crates, tanks, pallets, and the like. Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) tracking devices are increasingly used throughout the various supply chain endeavors, to locate or remotely monitor field equipment. The benefits of this technology include improved operational efficiency, increased utilization, improved service quality, and enhanced maintenance practices. GNSS tracking devices typically utilize wireless backhaul data links for sending data to a remote monitoring or control facility. The wireless links often include communication links over cellular communication networks, satellite communication networks, or local WiFi communication networks.